The Last Stand: Dimensional Conflict
by LoveKillsSlowly2
Summary: A great evil wants to rid the universe of all that exists. With everyone hero and villain fighting for supremacy, it is the perfect time for that evil to strike. Now the heroes and villains must turn their blind eye towards the greater evil to keep their worlds and themselves safe from destruction. But can they coexist long enough for the salvation of everyone and everything?
1. Prologue

_**Hello everyone. This is my very first Fanfiction of all time. So I hope I spark some sort of interest that you would want to follow me into a journey where all hell will break loose. I have both a long list of characters that will be featured in this crossover as well as a small bio of the OCs that will be in this crossover fighting adventure. I know that this chapter is extremely short, but I wanted to separate this from the other chapter, which will have mostly action as opposed to this section. But a part of me says that doing this doesn't make sense. So I want to get everyone's opinion on the idea. Aside from that, enjoy the story and don't be afraid to tell me what you think.**_

Prologue

The god looked on through his portals and watched the many different events that were displayed through them. There were fights going on in some of them. Others displayed people taking their time off from their jobs, hanging out with friends, partying, drinking. Then there are others who're shooting, stabbing, destroying, and killing others. Some were saving lives while others were ruining them. However this was all part of his plan. He simply watched as each of the universes that he saw through these fortunetelling portals destroyed each other. He had a plan to end it all, and claim the universe for himself. He planned for his freedom for centuries, plotting for the right time. All of the universes were at the peak of their destruction. Now was his time to strike.

He sat there in his large royal chair, taking his eyes off the portal and down into the huge army of soldiers all lined up with their weapons held at their sides. It was made up of loyal minions always willing to do his bidding. There were endless rows of medieval soldiers, all bowing to him in perfect unison. The god stood up from his chair, his dark cloak dragging along the floor when he walked up to the altar. His realm was a dark blue space-like void. However it would remind one of a black hole with a black circular abyss in the middle. The platform that they stood on stretched for miles and miles to accommodate the soldiers that stood to watch their master give his speech.

"Now, my brethren!" He shouted out in a powerful voice that rocked the space itself. The soldiers stood straight up in attention. "I stand here before you to announce our imminent invasion of the entire universe. We shall take them by force, take them for our own. We shall be the most powerful beings of them all. Those peasants, those weak, pathetic fools think that they can just walk around like they rule everything, like they are saviors of their realm. But I shall see how they all fair when they face each other. I shall merge the universes all into one battle arena. Blood will be shed, limbs will be broken, and lives will be lost. Then we will revel in their horror. WE shall show them all what it truly means to have real power. WE will rule over all… the universe… the galaxy. The only obstacle in our path is those who are left to protect the realms. We shall fight… fight until every last one has fallen! WE WILL CONQUER!"

The crowd of warriors screamed and raised their fists in the air. The god smiled as his troops readied themselves for battle. Portal after portal opened and the soldiers went through them, one by one entering the realms in order to take what was destined to be theirs. The god watched them march through the portals and into the universe for invasion. At the same, he opened the portals to the other realms. He waved his hands, casting more portals for his armies. In his mind, the plan was going perfect; all he needed to do was wait. The worlds will destroy themselves in the chaos, and they were going to pick the bones. No one was going to stop them… No man… No beast… No demon… No angel. Nothing.

* * *

A man stood before his throne with his counsel of ten other powerful warriors. The leader eyed the crystal-like sphere in his hand, twirling it around to showcase it to his followers. He had two others, one on each side, just like him… men trying to go beyond mortals, above gods. He believed that the sphere in his hand would lead him to the power that he strived for his entire life- the power to control everything. With all of his warriors and alliances that he made, he ensured his victory over those below him.

He stared into the projection that was displayed in the middle of the table, a smirk on his face. _It looks like they've arrived._ He says to himself. Now was the time to strike. He stood from his chair and the ten other personnel stood soon after. He raised his hand and response, "The time is now. We shall crush them all. No one will stop us."

All around the world and the realms, the portals that merged them all together began to form. Monsters of all kinds began showing up, large demonic monsters, small vicious animals, and psychotic human beings were just a small variety of the enemies that entered another dimension through the portals. The civilians present there screamed in horror as they scrambled to find some sort of safe haven. The unlucky victims were found bloodied and battered, mutilated and destroyed. The evil chaotic realms where the monsters dwelled merged in with the peaceful and loving ones, creating a world where hell was breaking loose. Buildings were being destroyed, cars exploded upon impact and in the people's minds, Armageddon has begun.

* * *

_**As mentioned above, the next chapter will be up soon after this. The character list should be up on my profile. If there are any other characters that I should add, then feel free to tell me. I've worked hard to research each character as much as I could, but I feel there is still some stuff missing or interpreted incorrectly, I need to know. Feel free to review this however you like. Thank you.**_


	2. Chapter 1: Hell on Earth

_**Alright, here's the next chapter. I hope that you all enjoy the adventure. Please feel free to comment and review about anything you like. Remember, character bios and the roster is in my profile.**_

* * *

Chapter 1: Hell on Earth

"Just like in real life. Bullets beat everything."

–Mortal Kombat (2011)

* * *

"Incoming! Get out of there!" One of the soldiers yelled as an energy blast crashed into the building next to them. It rushed out of the mouth of one of the monsters that materialized from the portal. It had a huge hole where its sternum should be and the body resembled that of a monstrous bull. Dozens of other smaller monsters charged forth at the soldiers and SWAT teams trying to holding the line. The larger monster tossed a car at a tank, forcing the rest of the other infantry to fall back. In the skies, jets flew across the city, firing down at the monsters below. That was until a dragon that came from another portal started chasing after them. The pilots went into evasive maneuvers, flying through narrow spots of buildings. This didn't stop the dragon from chew off parts of their aircraft, causing them to plummet back into the city. There were other people in the air, zooming past all the buildings as to have their confrontation. The soldiers described them as being superhuman with yellow outlines and around their bodies and the lightning speed they possessed when they flew. Some of them began attacking the soldiers below and the snipers on the rooftops.

"Thirteen," One of the soldiers on the helicopter said, referring to the monsters down on the ground. He looked down deep into the streets and counted each of the monsters on the road. "Fourteen, fifteen… sixteen."

His commandeering officer, Darryl Davis, looked down at the war torn streets of New York City, where his father worked as an FBI agent. Darryl serves the naval branch of the military, working as a Navy SEAL. He was called in to investigate a sudden disturbance in the city. He and his team of four were flying in a warship that was assigned to them, calling in airstrikes as they flew around the city acting as support for the ground troops. "Johnson, we need that airstrike now!"

His squad member turned to his digital pad on his left wrist and types in coordinates while talking through his intercom. "Vulture-2, this is Viper-1. We have sixteen hostiles at Foxtrot 5-0-2-7."

"Roger, weapons away." The pilot on the other end responded and his jet flew over the designated target, firing everything he had at the monsters. Nothing was left there but a crater of where they used to be, a burning hole with nothing but ashes inside. However, it didn't stop the numerous other monsters that rushed out of the buildings around the group of soldiers.

"What the hell's going on here?" Darryl asked himself. Moments after he finished his thought, the warship was shot. The blast that came from the ground shot through one of the rotors and wings of the ship, forcing it to spin out of control. "Shit!"

"This is Viper-1!" Darryl's pilot screamed. "We're hit! We're going down!" The ship went down and down, spinning like an out of control merry-go-round. Then with a loud and hard crash, it plummeted into the dirt of a park. It took a while before Darryl could exit the burning and destroyed ship, his legs wobbling under him as he carried one past the other. His head created a blurred scene in his eyes, his skull cracking against the metal plating during the fall and again on the ceiling after. His baseball cap and headset being the only thing close to a cushion. Two of the soldiers in his team were able to leave out, but were in very serious agony. The one being his close partner Johnson held his head as the scar on his forehead bled while the other one, a new recruit named Parker, held his leg. Darryl shook the dizziness from his head and looked around his surroundings. Ahead of him was another man with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a red jacket and white pants. Darryl rearmed himself with his assault rifle and pistol and walked towards him.

"Had a bad fall?" The man asked with a small smirk on his face. Right away, Darryl sensed something wrong and his body tensed.

"Who the hell are you?" The Navy SEAL asked, pointed his gun at his adversary. "Did you shoot us down?"

"The name's Knives. Knives Millions. As to your other question," He pulled out his trademark revolver and pointed it back at Darryl. "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

Darryl narrowed his eyes. "But how? You don't have anything with you to create a blast that big."

"You underestimate my powers, human. No matter. Because I'm gonna put you out of your misery."

"Gonna have to do a lot more than that, bastard!" Right after he spoke those words, Darryl fired his weapon at the man. Knives smirked before raised his hand and then a wall of plants appeared before him. The bullets struck the plants, however they only bounced off. Darryl stood in surprise before he tossed the emotion aside and fired his entire clip. Not a single bullet was able to break the wall that Knives had fortified in front of him. _How is that possible? _He asked himself in disbelief. The plants retreated back into the ground and the next thing there was nothing. Knives disappeared. Darryl however didn't question the sudden disturbance and braced himself for the enemy to pop out from whatever hole he's hiding in. His senses kicked in and he turned around. He was able to catch Knives's fist before he was able to blindside him. Darryl threw two jabs into his body, but Knives retaliated with a kick to the chest. Darryl groans as his feet skidded across the concrete he was standing on.

He holstered his assault rifle and got into his traditional military stance, putting a small amount of weight on his right leg and keeping his feet spread a shoulder-length apart. Knives charged at Darryl and pulled out his gun. He didn't expect the Navy SEAL to charge in himself and ram his shoulder into his chest, knocking him down on his back. The air was drove out of the superhuman manipulator of plants, but he hopped back to his feet. He swung his fist at the soldier again, but Darryl caught and twisted it. Then he threw a punch of his own into Knives face before rolling and taking him down by the leg. He had Knives in a grapevine leg hold, twisting away at his knee. Knives's rage took over and shoved the soldier away with his free leg. He rushed at him and kicked him in the face, sending Darryl even farther back into a tree. The structure shook violently as Darryl's back rammed into it with bone-rattling force.

"How does that feel?" Knives screamed as he watched Darryl slump down to the ground. "You humans are weak as always."

"What do you think you are? A god?"

Knives scoffed. "Nothing like that. Just a guy trying to regain the life that I lost because of you. My home, destroyed. I was treated like a guinea pig for their vicious experiments. I'll end you just like I did those scientists."

"You'll have to hit me harder than that then."

This set Knives off and he charged at him. His fist collided with Darryl's jaw and the force sent him through the tree. It broke in half and fell next to him. Darryl's arms shook under the weight he was applying to get up. Knives kicked him in the face before continuing his series of rights and lefts. Darryl was able to grip Knives fist and kick him away, then pulled out his assault rifle and fired at him. One shot grazed Knives arm, forcing him to retreat behind and stone pillar. Darryl reloaded his clip in quick succession after running out, but this enabled Knives to come out with his pistols blazing, Darryl rolled out of the way behind and small crater that was made from the earlier chaos. Knives appeared soon over him, pistol pointed straight at his brain. Darryl soon countered before he was able to pull the trigger and threw him down into an armbar. Knives slipped out before he was able to wrench back, but Darryl rolled him back into a leg lock. He wrenched on the ankle and brought out a scream of pain from Knives. He released the hold and backpedaled, giving space to think of other tactics.

"Have enough?" He asked in an angered matter.

Knives rose to his feet, spitting blood from the wound he sustained by Darryl's kick from earlier. He screamed, "You think you can beat me? I have enough power to crush your damn skull. Do you care think for once you humans are better than me?"

"I'm not the one who's been falling on his ass!"

"ARGH!" Knives raised his arm forward and it began to morph. Darryl's body tensed, falling back a few steps as he watched the man's arm form into something that a airship would have for a cannon. A sphere was flashing on the top of the now armored appendage. "You see this? I'll use this to take revenge on those who destroyed my future. Time to die!" Energy was forming in the cannon.

"Damn." Darryl said to himself before running off to take cover. Knives yelled the whole time the cannon charged. In his mind, the human scum that he was fighting didn't have a chance of getting away. His Angel Arm unleashes a powerful attack that is capable of obliterating anything amongst the blast. It is able to blast away an entire city if enough power was put into it. But Knives wanted to show the human how much effort it would take for him to destroy him.

With determination like never before, he fired the cannon. The beam rushed through the air, the ground broken apart from the sudden strength and velocity. Its bright light enveloped the entire area. The beam itself engulfed everything in its path: Buildings, tanks, cars, and even civilians that were unlucky enough to stand in the way of the blast. The beam punched a hole into everything that was in its path. Only thirty seconds into the attack had the beam start to dissipate and shrink away from existence. His arm reformed back to its normal size as he laughed away at the scene he caused. It was only him with a long trail in the ground that the beam created, pieces of rubble and metal following its path. A building began to collapse into the large hole that was created by the attack, the wind picking up strength during the fall. He chuckled at the scene he created.

"Hey, nice try." Knives heard a voice from behind before feeling a faint tap on his shoulder. Knives growled and turned around, throwing his fist towards it. Behind him was the Navy SEAL Darryl, who was able to grab his fist and twist it. Knives yelped in agony as Darryl swept his leg across his adversary. When Knives fell to the ground, Darryl then threw a series of bone-rattling punches into his face. Darryl yanked him back to his feet as if his hand were like a bull rope yanking on an animal. Darryl bashed his head against Knives's temple. The superhuman gunslinger staggered backwards away from the soldier, his leg wobbling under him as he walked. His sense of direction was distorted due to the blurry effects that assaulted his vision. Darryl grabbed him and drove his knee upward, bringing his opponent's skull down into the steel hard bone. Knives fell on the ground with a thud, groaning as his limbs shook from the strain rising to his feet. They gave out soon after and he fell again, his body denying his chance to fight anymore. Darryl sighed in the air, reloading the rifle that he used in the fight. "Sorry, but the world's destruction is not today."

"Sandman!" Darryl's radio vibrated in his pocket as the voice of his superior officer rung through the headphones that he wore over his cap.

"Admiral." He said, responding to the codename given to him.

"We got a big fucking problem."

"What else is a bigger problem than monsters invading the Earth's surface?"

"We need your team to hurry and link up with an FBI team that's pinned down deeper in the city. There's a huge beast that their fighting right now. They've taken heavy casualties and need assistance."

"Sir," He looked over to what was left of the wreckage that occurred due to Knives's beam. The two other soldiers were still unable to fully rise to their feet, much less fight even more monsters. "Sir with all due respect, I don't think we'll be of much help. My team's too banged up."

"You're the only team that is near their position. You have to do something. Those men need a support team now!"

Darryl stared into the sky. The color of it was a dark shade of red, flashes of light illuminating the clouds. He could feel the tense air around him. It was a clear indication that evil was lurking behind this assault from the inhuman forces that now plague their world. The wind began to pick up as he looked back down at his injured team. He jogged over to Johnson after seeing that he was waving over to him. He could see that the blood was trickling down his face and eyes. Johnson pointed at Parker. Darryl rushed over to the recruit lying on the ground. The soldier's back was leaning against the stump of a statue, pieces of what was left of it scattered across the ground. He was still holding his injured leg, covering the puncture wound that was the size of a piece of metal that pierce through his flesh when the ship crashed. Darryl rushed over to the man and draped his partner's arm over his shoulder. He then said, "Come on, we still got some work to do."

"Sir, permission to speak freely?" Johnson asked, limping his way to assist his captain on helping the injured Parker.

"Go ahead."

"This is insane. We're fighting against extraterrestrial beings from another fucking planet. We need to call this one off and get these civvies out of here."

"Sorry Johnny. Orders are orders. We're Navy SEALs. We finish the mission."

"But sir—"

"I know what you're thinking. This is something from some Sci-fi movie. But you know, humans somehow always win in the end."

"I just hope you're right sir."

"Is that all?"

"Yeah. All I need now is some morphine for my leg. That crash messed it up pretty bad."

"You're still walking. When we find the nearest medical facility, we'll go and get you some help." _If we even get that far._

* * *

The FBI team that was pinned down in the deeper city district was firing mountains of bullets at the monsters charging at them. The creatures had a demonic energy that was around them, spreading around their bodies like an aura. The bullets did little to slow them down as they pursued the group of five men; all armed with high-tech assault rifles to counteract the threat. As soon as the team was deployed into the district, they were met with heavy resistance in the form of an army of demons bursting out of the ground and out of the buildings. Their once large team of fifteen was cut down to ten. Then another group of monsters more powerful than the last slaughtered the other three and forced them to retreat. The FBI team was dug in behind a wall of cars, firing all that they had. Piles of used bullets along with the smell of gunpowder were all that was there. As the monsters inched closer, they began to fall back. The monsters that were after them consisted of mutant spiders, humanoid snakes with scythes for hands, a monstrous ox, and numerous other aliens that fell from the sky, vibrating the earth when they landed.

"These things are slaughtering us!" One of the men in the group said before his gun clicked. When he ejected his magazine to reload his gun, he heard a heart-stopping growl in front of him. Not soon after he looked up, he was lifted off of his feet by a blue one-eyed monster with a huge muscular build. An ear-piercing scream fell from his lips and it was followed by the large chomp and a rain of blood. What was left of the man was pulled from the monster's blood-painted teeth and only his torso and legs were left in its hands. This sight made the other soldiers on the ground tremble, stomachs churning from the sheer sight of the scene.

"Tyler!" David Harris, one of Tyler's closest teammates yelled over the loud sounds of gun. "Man, this isn't going well. Where the hell's your brother? We need that backup now!"

"We got no choice." Tyler said as he reloaded his pistol. His heart was beating out of his tactical vest with the acronym FBI emblazoned on the front. He took a couple staggering steps back before yelling at the top of his lungs, "Fall back! Fall back to Rally Point!"

The rest of the team ran through the back alleys, where the monstrous Cyclops couldn't get to them. Its attempt to reach out to the food that ran off into the dark narrow passageway was thwarted by the thick concrete of the buildings blocking the rest of his body. The other monsters however were able to enter the alleyway and give chase. The clattering sounds of their legs followed the stomping sounds of boots, drawing closer to them. Some of the members of the team turned around and returned fire, lighting up the dark alley with flashes of gunfire. Tyler was leading the pack as his strong legs propelled him forward past everyone else. While he led the retreat, a dark figure scaled the rooftops with precision jumping, he watched as the group was heading towards the police department ahead. The building towered over the numerous other structures containing shops and parlors. The building stood in the middle, acting as a center to the entire area. Tyler was the first to exit the alley and reach the building, but the figure that was following them the whole time stop him dead in his tracks by landing in front of the door. Tyler gave a growl, fed up with the roadblocks that were put in front of him up to this point. The rest of the team stopped behind him, looking behind and in front of them and accessing the situation. The monsters were still hot on their trail, rushing out of the alleys in numbers.

"Sir, we're surrounded." Harris said before taking a shot at them with his rifle. "What do we do?"

Tyler stared at the monsters then back at the pursuer. "Take the team and drive those monsters away. I'll handle this guy myself."

"Sir, with all due respect, that is a bad plan."

"Just go! I'll take care of this guy. I don't want those things trying to come from behind for the kill. Get rid of them as soon as you can. I got this."

Harris locked eyes with his captain for a long moment. The determination in them was enough for him to nod his head. He motioned for the squad to follow him in leading the monsters away. In an act to slaughter whatever was in front of them, the monsters followed suit and chased after them. With the squad drawing the monsters away, it left Tyler by himself with the assailant. Tyler began observing his opponent. A white mask was blocking his face and it donned pitch black eyes, blocking his own from Tyler, A red mark went across the right eye and a small smile was plastered on it for the mouth. His build was a slim figure donning a black trench coat. His shirt, pants, and shoes were all black, resembling a kidnapper or stalker on the street. He had a hand in his pocket, staring straight at Tyler. The FBI agent dug into the sleeve in his vest and pulled out a pair of of devices that would remind a normal person of brass-knuckles. He slipped them around his fists and adjusted them around his fingers to get a firm grip on them. The ends of them began emitting static when he turned the knob of the devices that laid near the ends of the grips. He adjusted the amount of volts it would produce in order to defeat his opponent. The static began to grow bigger as it popped around the ends of the devices.

"So," He said, dancing around to get into the rhythm of his footwork. He was known around his team as being a well-renowned boxer. From the hundreds of videos that he watched along with years of training has molded him to fight even best heavyweight champions. He swung his arms and fists rounding, the blood rushing to them and giving him a faint rush of adrenaline. "You were the one who sent those things after us huh? Been watching us while we were trying to fight for our lives and shit." The man only stood there, still staring at Tyler with his left hand still in his pocket. He didn't budge or shake an inch while he watched the FBI warm up. It was obvious that Tyler wasn't making a dent in trying to put fear in him. "No answer huh? That's okay. You know, they call me Floyd Mayweather. Got them moves that'll shake you out of your shoes and leave you layin' for a ten count." Tyler began getting into a boxing stance and began throwing his fist at the air. The man still wasn't fazed by Tyler's attempt to intimidate him or appeased his ego. In fact, a small chuckle that he had been trying to hold in came out. "You see that?" Tyler was swinging and throwing fists as fast as he could. His arms were powerful pistons working to bring a car to life. He turned back to his opponent, hopping on his toes. "That rapid fire boxing. You want some of this?" He got back into his boxing stance, watching as the man in front of him glowed a light blue before it faded away. "Oh, so you got magic tricks huh? Woo! Bring it on!"

With that shout of adrenaline, Tyler charged in and propelled himself forward towards the man, throwing his right fist at him to try and end the fight quick with his traditional Superman punch. The masked assailant leaned to the left and the attack swung at the air of where the man was. He found an opening in Tyler's attack and drove his knee into his gut in response. The air was driven out of Tyler, forcing him to double over. He adjusted himself and shook off the pain. The two fighters circled each other and Tyler threw two right jabs towards the mask. They both whiff into the air as his enemy dodged past both of them. In retaliation, he delivered two kicks, one landing into Tyler's body and the other went into his head. The stinging pain shot through him like a knife. He staggered back to regain his footing. The man didn't leave any time to rest as he continued his onslaught. He threw two wild punches that went over Tyler's head before going for another knee attack. Tyler was able to block it by crossing his arms, the strike hitting them instead of his gut. Then in one fluent motion Tyler brought his fist up into the assailant's chin. Once the uppercut hit, jolts of electricity burst through the man's body. His body shook from the sudden vibrations of the static rushing through him, but he was able to keep in his stance. Tyler followed up with two uppercuts to the body before throw a hook into his temple. The masked man staggered backwards and was unable to get his hands up against the Superman punch. The attack connected and it sent him flying backwards into the staircase of the police department. He felt rocked, barely able to see his opponent in his blurry sight

Tyler charged in, not giving his opponent a second chance to breath, but failed to see the foot that drove into his chest. The kick sent him back with his boots skidding across the ground with a screech. The man began to glow light blue again and threw a punch into Tyler's face. The glow gave off an electric shock of its own as it went through Tyler's body. The agent screamed in agony and his body felt like fire inside him. His legs were shaking under him, barely able to take his weight as if the shock was forcing him down. The third shot to his body was enough to lift him off his feet and into the air. The man jumped up to his level and drove both of his feet into Tyler's chest, sending more electricity into his body. Tyler's body slammed into the ground, cracks developing under him after the hard landing. The assailant then flipped over back to his feet while Tyler was slow to get up to his, still feeling the painful effects of fall. Just when Tyler was staggering to his feet, his opponent charge at him again and he was forced to backpedal. The agent looked behind him and saw that he was backing into a fountain full of water.

_If I fall in that water, I can kiss my ass goodbye._ He said to himself. He analyzed that if he could emit electricity just from his body, then water is only going to make his situation worse. He felt the wind of the attacker's swings flying by him. He took one swing too many as Tyler sidestepped and ducked under the punch, throwing a jab all in one motion. The jab was oblivious to him and it crashed into his face, thus sending more static into his body. Then Tyler threw two more jabs and they landed in quick succession into the man's face. Tyler took his staggering as an opportunity to amp his devices. He twisted the knob to them. The static from the devices were growing into large sparks and he connected with another hook to the body. Due to the increased power of the knuckles, the volts were like a fire starting up inside the man's body. The other strikes that the boxer threw into the body and head landed with ease as the man was knocked far back into the ground with large amounts of volts burning through him.

"Punk ass bitch!" Tyler screamed after he whipped out his trademark Beretta pistol and fired a bullet into the air. He spun it around his finger like a pair of keys before stuffing it back in his holster. The man growled under his mask and charged. Tyler only smirked and backpedaled again. With his opponent swinging at nothing but the air, he threw jabs straight into the mask. The man became rocked again and Tyler laughed at the scene. "You want some more? Come on!"

"Don't you toy with me!" The masked man said before glowing blue again and charging in.

His fists whiffed past Tyler's head as he tried to land a punch. Tyler backed off and then stood his ground. He leaned in towards his adversary, his face out and one arm swinging down below while the other stood behind him. He grinned at him and said, "Come on then, bitch!"

The masked man took this as a sign of taunting and charged in for his opening. Little did he know that Tyler was still at the ready, even with his hands not being in front of his face. Once his opponent threw his punch, Tyler was able to block it and swat his hand away. The man was too dazed to see another one of Tyler's hook cutting around his face, bringing electricity surging into his body. Four more punches landed in rapid succession, each with their own bashing sound and a jolt of static. With his opponent staggering and ready to fall, Tyler swung his arm round and round, winding up for the finishing blow. He let the sheer weight of his swing and the strength that he had left carry his fist into the man's jaw. The bone-shattering force sent him into the sky. It felt as if his head was being torn from his shoulders with the amount of force that the uppercut delivered. The sight faded from his eyes, his mind telling him that he lost to a cocky cop. His body flipped over on its stomach and landed face first into the concrete with a thud. He groaned in pain, the strain from his muscles from the constant shocks taking its toll after he tried to lift himself back to his feet.

"How you like me now, asshole?" Tyler asked in an overwhelming voice that broke the silence. He took a deep breath before approaching the downed threat. He was still straining to get to his feet, his arms shaking under him. He looked up at the FBI agent in disgust through the small cracks in his mask, revealing a cold piercing dark eye that bored a hole into Tyler.

"Your arrogance is annoying." He said.

"Really? I never knew that dude. Why you think I win all the time?" One thing that Tyler was good at was getting under his enemy's skin. This has always forced many mistakes from his opponents. In the midst of their violent swinging and throwing fists, they have already created an opening for Tyler. He has been a fanatic of boxing ever since he was a kid. He has also studied how famous champs such as his favorite fighter Floyd Maywether were able to become the champions that they were. He has not only utilized Mayweather's style of boxing, but he has evolved it offensively to where he can adapt to any range of situations. With that type of offense along with the wide variety of weapons, gadgets, and his smart mouth, he is able to add insults to injury with his fights.

Tyler walked towards his fallen foe and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. But when he got within arm's reach of the masked man, he felt large amounts of electricity inject into his body again, except this was even worse. Tyler's screaming echoed throughout the city as his insides felt like a furnace. His had become so immobilized that he could move one inch. He dragged his eyes down towards the now glowing man who had his hand grasping his exposed wrist. The burning agony was so intense that Tyler felt that he was melting from the inside and out. Tyler fell to the floor, rolling across the concrete and dragging himself away.

"You really think you're so tough." The masked man said as he approached his enemy like a predator. "You're nothing but a worthless cop who sits behind his desk."

Tyler sat up, coughing and wheezing from the sudden attack. "You call me a desk cop when I just kicked your ass two seconds ago"

"You will learn never to mess with a contractor. You wanted to know my name. Since you were able to fight on such a competitive level, I'll tell you. My name is Hei, also known as BK-201. I was going to allow you to live, seeing as you're not my purpose of being here. But you've wasted my time and got in the way. I need to get rid of you."

"You son of a—" Tyler's last word caught in his throat when Hei shoved his boot into it. The air was being constricted from his lungs. He clawed at the leg that belonged to what Hei called a contractor. He smashed his fist against it, arms flailing in a desperate attempt to get any amount of air. Just when his eyes began to roll back and his lids began to fall, a gunshot rung in his ear. A loud crack followed and another piece of Hei's mask fell to the ground, leaving open his left cheek and a bloody scar above his brow. The blood dripped down into what was left of the mask. This didn't stop him from performing a massive number of evasive flips in order to dodge the other bullets that were fired by the Navy SEAL support team. Darryl was leading the team of three with his two injured teammates. Harris followed close behind, the gash on his head never affecting his focus aim while Parker was limping behind.

"Hey," Hei felt his earpiece vibrate as his name was called. "You need to get out of there. They're not why we are here. There's something going on at the end of the city. I'll explain more when you get out of there." He soon ran away, his powerful legs propelling himself as he fled. His speed was too fast for them to realize that he was retreating. The soldiers still shot at him. Some of their bullets did hit, but it did nothing to slow Hei down as they bounced off. Once he vanished from their view, everything went silent. The silence was broken by the small wind that blew on through the force of another building collapsing to the ground. The support squad rushed to Tyler. He just got finished rising to his feet when Darryl and his team arrived at his position.

"You okay?" Darryl asked his brother. He extended his hand out to help him.

"I'm fine!" Tyler said before swatting Darryl's hand away. It was obvious in his voice that he was pissed. Not only did half of his team get slaughtered and the rest were off fighting the others, but he was on the verge of death by what felt millions of volts of electricity running through his body, making his insides feel like spikes puncturing them. He stumbled back, his legs still not under him.

"Hey, I ran into some problems of my own. Now my own damn warship got shot down and I lost almost all my squad. It's just the three of us now."

Tyler scoffed. "Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"Where's the rest of your team?"

"They lured the other monsters away so I could fight that asshole. The guy can somehow manipulate electricity. Shocked the hell out of me, literally."

"Yeah. Ran into a guy myself. Calls himself Knives. He had this arm beam that damn near destroy all of downtown."

Tyler's jaw dropped. "Jesus, that was what that huge tremor was?"

"Pretty much." Darryl reloaded his gun. "Too bad I couldn't get that other guy. He was wearing body armor. Nothing was getting through that."

"Damn, where the hell's sis when you need her?"

"She was sent on another mission to check out another disturbance. God, this must be happening all over the country."

"Hell, probably the world. There have been headlines going around saying that chaos is everywhere. I don't know what the hell is going on right now."

"Come on, we need to regroup." Darryl went to his headset and called to his superior officer. "Admiral Dickson, can you pinpoint the position of the other agents Tyler was with?"

There was a long pause on the other end before a response was made. "They're a couple of klicks east of your position. You two need to hurry. They're getting annihilated out there."

"Roger that. We're on the way now." He turned back to Tyler and then said, "Come on, we need to—"

"HOLY SHIT!"

Tyler almost jumped ten feet out of his shoes when his radio vibrated on his chest. He pressed the button to send his transmission. "What happened? Come in!"

"There's a huge fucking thing that's trying to crush us! We need air—Oh no! Aahh!"

Tyler heard the transmission cut off before he could hear the man's horror go any further. After that, a large stomp shook the ground below them. It was like an earthquake beneath their heels waiting to break the surface apart. As the stomps grew, the hearts of the soldiers began to race. Their heads were shifting left and right, thoughts running through their minds as to what was causing the disturbance. They looked towards the direction of where a large building stood out in the open amongst all the concrete and craters, gun poised ready to fire. A large shadow loomed on the right side. Then a towering humanoid creature stood in their wake. It beat the building in size, the structure only reaching to its chest. With a frightening smile that it displayed along with eyes that would scare the mightiest of men, it stared down at the group. Everyone with the exception of Darryl was frozen with fear. Their legs wouldn't allow them to get out of its sight and run. The humanoid monster drew close to them, its powerful footsteps shaking the ground more and more with each inch that it closed in on them.

"RUN!" Darryl screamed with all of the might that he carried inside of his being. He had to pound everyone in the chest with his fist for them to snap out of the trance-like state they had fallen into. He led the pack as they ran away from the monster. Darryl ran to the nearest car. He stopped and used his rifle to smash the window open. Right away, the alarm blared with a high pitch horn. He unlocked and open the door, pressing the button to unlock the rest of them within one fluent motion. The other men rushed inside, not even caring if they were organized in the seating and piling themselves in the car in a distorted manner.

"Hurry man!" Tyler said, begging his brother while banging against the armrest. "Come on, come on!"

"I'm trying!" With the increase of technology, the cars today now operated by the simple push of a button. However, not only did it happen to the need identification of the owner, but since they broke in, it would automatically lock them out the system to avoid thefts. Darryl went to the digital pad on his left and began typing his way into the car system. "Come on. Come on." It was difficult to keep his fingers steady with the constant stomping of the monster coming closer and closer to them, vibrating the ground even more with each step. The loud pleads of terror from the other men inside fell upon his deaf ears as he tapped on the pad.

"Come on man!"

"We're running out of time sir!"

"That thing is closing in!"

Darryl tapped on, focusing deep on the hacking system. A loud beep of the car sounded. He pressed the button to the ignition and the rev of the engine followed soon after. Once Darryl pulled back on the gearshift and put it into drive, he slammed as hard as he could on the gas. The tires skidded across the road and the car accelerated off deeper into the city limits, speeding past the monster. It was going at top notch speed with the engine revving, breaking the silence of the now quiet city. Only one question came up in all of the soldier's minds. _Is this the end of the world?_

* * *

_**Is there any hope for the world now?**  
_

_**Thank you for reading and please review. I would greatly appreciate it. And here are the standings:  
**_

_**Darryl Davis def. Knives Millions**_

_**Tyler Davis def. Hei**_


	3. Chapter 2: Alliance

_**It's me again. Another chapter in the books. I hope you guys enojoy the action. I've added a couple of characters, villains if you will, trying to balance out the factions of good and evil for the final battle. If you have any villains you want to see, please tell me. I've been working on the plot a little in the story, so hopefully it won't bore you guys to death. Let me guys know what you think of the action and the plot as I'm trying to work on the description of everything. I'm trying to tone it down a little. Onwards to the story and thank you for taking your time to read it.**_

* * *

Chapter 2: Alliance

"The future belongs to those who prepare for it today." –Malcolm X

The city of Stratus, a floating city residing near the United Kingdom. It hosts one of the most beautiful and luxurious resorts in the world. Five star hotels populate the bright environment The clubs were always filled with rich and beautiful people looking to tear the roof off the building with their smooth dances moves and their fun interactive games from beer-drinking to truth-or-dare. The restaurants that were there served the best dishes that money could buy, the food being handled and made by the best chefs all over the world. The lightshows and fireworks that were displayed on a daily basis would remind a normal person of a theme park like Disneyland. The orange skies only seemed to make the city glow even more, but the orange skies weren't from the transition from dusk to dawn. After hearing of the invasion of monsters all over the world, the human race has been scavenging all over the world for any sort of safe haven. Most of the people that turned to Stratus for a place to hide were turned away by the high tech security that refused to let them in. Only the richest in the world were allowed in the sacred resort.

"Now arriving in Stratus." The A.I. of the warship announced as it landed on the large aircraft pad near the entrance. The door slid open and three people exited from the machine. One was a middle aged man of 37 wearing a navy blue jacket under his white shirt and blue jeans. The backpack was strapped over his shoulder, containing small amounts of equipment. The other man was of a Mexican decent with a thin windbreaker and the same bag as his partner. He was younger than him, being 29. Both men possessed scars from the recent missions that they've been sent on. Then a dark-skinned woman exited the aircraft, sporting a young and beautiful hourglass athletic figure. Her beige cotton jacket conceals a small flak jacket hidden under it, the ends of her light blue shirt poking out. The tongue of her baseball cap covered the back of her head, long black hair falling down from it. Emblazoned on it was a picture of a grey fox.

"Archangel," Her Bluetooth headset vibrated under the voice of the man she was working with for her mission named Henderson. "Looks like you've arrived."

The woman named Elizabeth Davis, codenamed Archangel, stopped and the stairwell to answer. "Yeah, it's really nice out here.. How are my crazy brothers? I don't want them dying on me before I get the chance to kill them myself."

"They're still in deep trouble. There are these humanoid monsters almost as tall as the Empire State chasing after them. I don't know how much longer they'll last."

Elizabeth scoffed. One thing she knew about Darryl and Tyler is that not only do they have the strongest will to live, but they also know how to cheat death on multiple occasions. "They'll be fine. They never have a problem with surviving, especially Darryl. If Tyler's with him, then they'll slip by."

"Hope you're right. Tyler's never known for being the 'Quiet man'. He has these tendencies to get involved in stuff that he shouldn't be in."

"It wouldn't be the first time. How's the rest of the world doing?"

"Uh, not good. This pandemic is spreading all across the globe. Most of the major countries have either gone into lockdown or have been overrun."

"Is there any reason why we are here on a floating city rather than on the battlefield?"

"Command detected some strange anomalies on the surface of this city. We were assigned to check it out."

"And if I find anything that becomes a threat?"

"You're ordered to erase all hostiles. No one can know we were here."

Elizabeth heard a faint beep from the digital wristband that she was given before she got on the ship to come to Stratus. She raised it up to eye level, eyes running across the screen that revealed her face as well as a fake alias, Amanda McCreary "I'm assuming these bands will get us inside?"

"Yeah. I was able to do a little digging in the encryption of security and got you guys level 5 clearance. You'll have access to all the areas in the city."

"Thanks. That should make our jobs easier. Have you got into the security files yet?"

"No, encryption is troublesome. Gonna be a while before I get anything."

"I'm not worried. I have faith in you. Archangel out."

Elizabeth pulled out a pair of dark shades from her pocket. Due to her father's success with those same glasses that he used when he was working in the FBI, the military has been working on enhancing them ever since. With the technology now grow to where it is now the top 5 leading enterprises in the world, the glasses that made her father one of the best agents in the world has become of great use in the Special Forces.

"So this is where the 1% come to hide from the hell that's raining down upon the world." The Mexican named Hernandez spoke as he reached the end of the staircase. "Guess that's why authorities turned everyone down."

"Hey," The older man named Daniels said. "You think I'll be able to get me some hot ladies to lean on my shoulder here?"

Hernandez turned to face him, eyebrow raised. "With that face? Nah."

"Come on. Give me a chance."

"Face it Daniels," Elizabeth said with an ear-to-ear grin on her face. "Young rich girls are more into the young celebrity type anyway. You… are not a celebrity. It's just age and fashion."

"You know what? Screw both you guys."

The trio walked down to the entrance of the city. They were met with a ton of security. Metal detectors blocked any space for alternate trespassing. These futuristic machines scan the entire body for any dangerous weapons. This keeps the guests from having to pull out everything and it is more accurate than the guards using the scanners to detect metal objects. The security guards were gathered inside the devices, keep good supervision of the area. Elizabeth's heart was racing in her chest. Her team didn't prepare for this type of powerful security. They packed their weapons in their bags in case they did run into resistance. Now they were in perfect position to get kick out before the mission even starts. The blaring sound of the alarm from the metal detectors pulsed in her ears. If it wasn't for her radio coming back on again, she would've pulled her gun out on the spot.

"Just stay cool." Henderson said. The calm tone in his voice reassured her of his intentions, but it still didn't stop her body from tensing up more with each blare of the alarm. The team looked around them and saw that on the other side, the guard in the other metal detector walked towards a couple of construction workers from the site.

"Sir," He called out to them, his hand stopping them from proceeding. "Stop right there. It seems a harmful presence has been detected on your person."

"Wait," One of the workers said, raising his hand up in defense. "There seems to be a misunderstanding. We just came from one of the worksites that they were working on."

"Sir, stay where you are."

Elizabeth observed the situation and saw a red light blinking under the shoes of the personnel. _So that's what you did._ She thought. The two men were escorted out of the building for a thorough search. She turned back to the guard assigned to their side and he motioned for them to move on.

"Damn kid," Daniels said after sighing in relief. "I thought our cover was blown."

"We're the ISA." He said in a cocky manner that made Elizabeth shake her head. "If there is one thing we're best at is staying off the radar. Now just show your I.D. to the clerk and you'll be let inside."

They did as they were instructed after entering the rather small lobby. The female clerk turned the monitor beside her towards them, aiming to scan the bands on their wrist. The trios raised their wrists up to the machine and a small glint flashed across the screen for each of them, the bright green line on the top being a confirmation to move on. The double-doors ahead of them slid open, revealing a crowd of people walking through the streets. Elizabeth admired the theme park style that the city displayed even under such a catastrophic moment at this point in time. But she knew they were just hiding the fear in their hearts under all the smiles. They clinch to what happiness they had left by downing glass after glass of champagne and eating all the food that their stomachs can contain. They were all in their casual attire, trying to appeal to others with their flaunting walks and their less than interesting dance moves.

"Henderson," She called back out on her headset. "Can you pinpoint where these anomalies are coming from now?"

There was a long pause on the other end. "Got it. It's Club Iceberg. Go to the tower and hit the 51st floor."

"Hey," Daniels said, pointing up at the tallest building present. "Is that the building?"

"Yeah, that's it. You guys have VIP access, so you can just head straight on in."

Elizabeth and her team made their way to the tower, walking through the crowd of people walking the opposite direction towards a fireworks show. The team were glued together to make sure that they don't get separated from each other. The doors to the tower opened, greeting them with a lobby with more people wearing dresses and suits.

"This is some party." Elizabeth said after pressing the up button for the elevator.

"How much you think it'll cost to spend a week here?" Daniels asked his commanding officer, adjusting the bag on his back.

"More than you make in a year." A faint chuckle left her mouth.

"But you would figure there would be less people here, don't you think?"

"If someone pays them enough, they'll do anything."

As the elevator began to rise, Elizabeth looked outside the glass window and saw the city in all its glory. The fireworks shot in the air, even visible through the dawn. She felt that it was funny how happy the people there were while beyond the walls and the waters others were suffering from the monster invasion. It made her sick that they wouldn't put all that money and resources into helping others.

Hernandez could see that look in her eye even through the shades, the ice cold expression etched in them. They were blank, almost devoid of life. He knew how easy it was for her demeanor to change from happy to emotionless within three seconds. When it comes to her mission, she absolutely has to carry it out. During these moments she becomes her coldest.

"Archangel!" Henderson shouted into the ears of the squad. "I've detected strange heat signatures in the club. It doesn't look good. You guys got to hurry."

"On it." Elizabeth said before the doors of the elevator opened to a scene of a crowded lobby. The team pushed past the crowd and made it to the entrance of the club. When the two security guards opened the doors, they were greeted with and even larger crowd. The dance floor was all filled with people simply moving their hips to the dubstep music that blasted inside. The others had tons of glass cups scattered on the table, some half-empty while others were recently filled. _How are we supposed to find anything here?_ As if on cue to answer her question, a scream cut through the sounds of the music. Everyone threw themselves towards the door in a panic, the exit cluttered with people trying to squeeze through the doorway. The team pushed themselves forward until they got to the empty dance floor. A woman stood before them, wearing a black sleeveless jacket and military pants. When she walked towards them, her boots clacked along the floor. Her long purple hair flowed down her shoulders and an eyepatch was on her left eye. Elizabeth stared a hole into the purple eye of the woman in front of her. Her muscle became tense under the woman's presence. "Who are you?"

"Oh man." She answered, fingers curling along her strands. She was talking more to herself rather than the soldier in front of her. "These people act like I'm a monster."

"Didn't you not hear me? I said—"

"Yeah, I heard you lady. But given the circumstances, I don't think giving introductions won't help anything."

This was getting nowhere. Elizabeth didn't like the nonchalant tone the woman was giving, much less the vibe. She had to figure out how to play this out. If she was the cause of a club full of rich people leaving and they viewed her as a monster, then this wasn't going to be easy at all. "Hernandez, Daniels, I need you to try and evacuate everyone in this building now."

"What about you?" Daniels asked. He knew where this was going with the cold tone that was in her voice, the same voice that she had during every other mission that they went on together.

"She's quite possibly the anomaly that command was talking about. I'll take care of her. Go!"

The soldiers obeyed their orders and ran out of the club. Once she heard their footsteps fade away, she walked up to the purple haired woman. "So as I was saying… Who are you?"

"Minene Uryuu. I'm pretty sure you're here for something."

"Actually I am. First of all, why does everyone think you're a monster? Why are you here?"

"Well, since you asked. I guess I can waste some time telling you, seeing as you're a part of this as well."

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed under her shades. Minene couldn't tell how she was reacting to the response with the poker face that she had. "What do you mean?"

"I know what is going on in this place, monster invasions, cities falling, lives crumbling."

"And your point is?"

"You all are going to need a lot more help than what you have. You think you can just shoot your way through all those things out there? Some of them are flat-out immune to bullets and your little airships and drones aren't going to last much longer."

"So I'm assuming you know how to destroy them?"

"There a greater evil here. Something that none of you can imagine."

"Archangel," Elizabeth heard Henderson call again. "This woman's dangerous. Heavily armed with high explosive equipment. I tried doing an I.D. scan on her, but nothing came up. There is absolutely nothing on her, almost like she doesn't exist."

Elizabeth eyed the purple-haired woman again. "I don't know who exactly you are supposed to be, but I can't let you go any further."

Minene growled. "I figured that you were too stubborn to hear me out… Elizabeth Davis."

"How the hell do you know my name?"

"I told you, you're going to need a lot more help if you're gonna take those things down. I came here to help. Now if you wanna fight, then I won't go easy on you."

"I'm not buying it." Henderson said. "You got to take her out now."

"Listen," Elizabeth said to her opponent, shifting into her traditional military stance. "I want to believe you, but I'm still not convinced."

"Then I'll just let my fists do the convincing."

Then they charged at each other. Elizabeth didn't even get two feet from her starting spot before a knee was drove straight in her gut. She felt her feet leave the ground. Everything around her slowed down. One thing on her mind as the stinging in her abdomen made its presence felt was how. Minene's speed was inhuman to the point that a lightning bolt might as well struck in her face. Not long before that a kick snapped her head back and sent her into a 450 backflip onto the floor. Minene laughed inside.

"This should be easy." She whispered to herself. She knew that the god-like powers that Deus Ex Machina gave her would be effective. Her enhanced strength and flight made her a dangerous woman to fight. That was stacked on top of her reputation for being a professional terrorist. She seized her opening and took to the air, boots ready to stomp into the soldier's chest. Elizabeth rolled to her right, avoiding the attack that would've left her in a broken heap. She went through extensive Close-Quarters Combat training during her time in the Special Forces. She was labeled as the toughest to beat in hand-to-hand combat, perhaps the best fighter that the military had. It was because she displayed a cold and almost monotone personality during her missions that drove her to beat her opponents no matter the cost. Minene saw the violence in her punches and even more in her kicks. She was quite the innovator with the way she performed her attacks. Axe kicks, roundhouses, back fists, and sweeps were what she had to put up with. Right away, she began to consider whether or not she underestimated her opponent. She was answered with a kick to her face, rattling her teeth and shoving her into a table. She looked up and found Elizabeth staring her down. Minene couldn't see her eyes behind the shades, but she could tell from her posture and her attacks that there was no absence of malice. _Okay then. Time to get serious._

Elizabeth braced herself for Minene's charge. When they clashed again, she focused more on defending and counterattacks her opponent's attacks. However this was not easy. Every hit that she blocked with her arms might as well have been her face. The strikes were almost strong enough to shatter bone, yet she was able to block out the pain from her mind. Her counterattacks seemed to have dealt some damage, forcing the terrorist to back off.

Minene pulled out a detonator. The ISA soldier's eyes bulged before she saw her press the button. The faint beeping sound was above her. When she looked up, she found that the club's disco ball was hovering in the air, a C4 charge stuck to it. She rolled off away from it just in time before it exploded, however the blast still sent her back. Minene rushed in towards the rising Elizabeth and slammed her foot into her chest. The power in the kick pushed her all the way from the entrance to the elevator.

_Dammit,_ Elizabeth thought as her back collided with the glass inside. _How is she so strong? It's not humanly possible._ She felt Minene's presence rush inside with her. She could see the sick Cheshire smile on her face. Then the door closed them both inside and the elevator went down. It was filled with maniacal laughs from Minene as she beat Elizabeth all over the small space. She smashed her into everything that was exposed, the door, the buttons, and the glass. There were dents and cracks left all over the door and glass. This time, the terrorist was manhandling the soldier.

"Come on!" Minene screamed in her adversary's face, before continuing her slaughter. "You buying it now? Huh? You understand that there are things here that are not from this world? I'll make you regret ever standing up against me!"

On another floor, there were two other men walking out of a bar, staggering from the massive amounts of alcohol that they drunk.

"So let me tell you somethin'," One of them named Spike Spiegel said under his drunken stupor. "I ain't got no time to be takin' crap from people."

The other man, a swordsman named Mugen, walked next to him, a bottle in his hand. The difference between the two would be his intake of alcohol being higher. It didn't make a difference in his choice of words. "Let me tell ya, man. You're a great pal to have, a great drinking partner. I didn't mind taking those guys down for ya." His thumb pointed back towards the bar, where a dozen guys were laid out, sprawled on the floor. Some of them groaned in pain after trying to rise again. As both men were making their way towards the elevator, the metal doors exploded, forcing them to jump Tto the side. Bursting out of it was Elizabeth, screaming as she bounced across the floor. Minene flew in with a smile on her face.

"Hahaha!" She laughed. "Get up!"

Elizabeth did just that, the broken shards of her shades fell. The glasses were long broken from Minene's assault as they fell from her face. "I have to end this now." She pulled out a small plane drone from her jacket. After pressing the button on the device, she threw it in the air as if it was a paper plane.

"Throwing little toys I see." Minene said and stared at the small plane. This however opened a window for Elizabeth to attack with a one-two combo with a sweep. Minene was taken by surprise with the quick combination that took her down. She rolled off to the side before Elizabeth could continue her barrage of attacks. Minene found herself on the defensive with the soldier attacking everything that was exposed on her body. _Heh, looks like I sparked a fire under her._ She enjoy this type of feel during any fight, her instinct to destroy etched on her face. That was until Elizabeth typed on the digital pad. With a sweep and a tap of her finger, the plane that she sent above them came rushing towards its target. Minene had no chance to avoid it. The perfect lock-on of the drone had her in its sights, rushing in and crashing into her before exploding in her face. She was sent back into the wall. Then Elizabeth charged in again. Her relentless assault was enough to throw Minene off balance.

_If I can just keep the pressure on her._ Elizabeth thought while trying to throw a variety of punches and kicks. Her adversary found it very difficult to defend her attacks. The pace increased as Minene was trying to back away to evade the strikes. With Elizabeth's increased speed in her execution of attacks, she found herself on the receiving end of multiple combinations. She was struck all over the body, her arms, legs, body, and head.

Minene jumped back and soared through the air. Then she rushed down towards her, fist cocked back to throw a deadly haymaker. Elizabeth scouted it from earlier in the fight and she countered with a backflip, using her foot to smash it under the chin of the terrorist. Minene turned inside out before falling on her back in a heap.

"Try again." Elizabeth said after tossing her pistol in the air and catching it. She added a bit of a taunting tone in her voice, beckoning her adversary to charge at her again.

"You're just trying to get under my skin." Minene said. She rose to her feet before advancing into striking distance. Elizabeth let her do the attacking, scouting her opponent again. Instead of trying to block her attacks, she went on the evasive, avoiding the damage due to her immense god-like strength. When Minene would miss a huge haymaker, she would counterattack with a palm to the face or a knee to the body. The tactic was frustrating her opponent.

_Dammit, I can't hit her!_ She screamed at herself, the thoughts carrying forth to her attacks. Elizabeth parried a wild right hand and threw a backfist, a hook, a spinning hook kick, and an axe kick, all in one quick combination. The axe kick rocked Minene, giving time for Elizabeth to contact her CO.

"Henderson!" She called out to him through her earpiece while taping away on her wirst pad. "I need a swarm of drones to take her out now. She's too powerful for a normal takedown."

"Be advised, the swarm might level everything in that area."

"Just do it!"

"Roger, swarm inbound."

The sounds of small flying drones flew around the building some of them crashed through the window and circled the combatting duo. Minene was stunned to the point that she didn't even see Elizabeth come in with a hook kick to her face. Then she pulled out a shock mine and threw it onto her opponent's chest before kicking her away. The mine went off on Minene chest and the contained volts injected into her body. Her body became stiff, unable to move any of her limbs because of the powerful effects that the shocks gave. Elizabeth then yanked a small crossbow from her jacket and fired an explosive bolt down between Minene's feet. It exploded, lifting her off the ground and into the mass of drones circling her like sharks. Then with a confirmation beep of them locking on its target, they flew in a exploded into her. Minene screamed as each of them blasted into her body, sending waves of agony washing over her. Elizabeth turned away, her arm covering her from the pieces of metal flying past her and the bright light from the explosions. One after another the drones crashed into the terrorist. She long blacked out after the third of the dozens of drones hit her. After the last one exploded, her limp body fell onto the floor with a hard thud. Once silence fell inside the lobby, Elizabeth turned back to the smoking heap that was Minene. She was sprawled on the ground, motionless.

Elizabeth sucked her teeth. "How appropriate. The terrorist demi-god who specializes in bombs gets blown up herself." She walked up to the fallen foe, eyes never leaving her body and never ridding that cold stare she possessed. She walked up to the woman and kneed down to feel her neck. There was a faint pulse that was still there. She was taken back, pulling her hand away. _There is no way. She got blown away and she's still breathing. _No one could ever survive a swarm of drones. They have enough power to blow up fortified walls and buildings. In truth, Minene should be vaporized. The only things that marked her body were smudges, pebbles, and small cuts on her arms.

"Archangel, come in!"

She startled from the sudden call of her codename. "I'm here."

"You have to finish her off now. We're running out of time. I'm looking through these security feeds and there's a massive amount of activity down in the streets. Get down there now."

"And my two squadmates?"

"They're down there helping the security forces lock the place down. Get down there and help them secure the perimeter."

"Roger." She ended the transmission and pulled out her trademark Desert Eagle pistol. With a slow stroll towards her fallen enemy, she aimed the gun at the terrorist's head. At one point, she felt that maybe even the bullet to the head won't even kill her. It may be true; she may just be a goddess in the flesh.

"I'd advise not doing that."

Elizabeth froze, every muscle in her body tense and still. The female voice behind her was hot on her neck. Elizabeth lowered her gun, finger leaving the trigger as she succumbed to the situation. "And why is that?"

"Because we need her, whether you know it or not. She's no good to us dead."

"So you too huh? You know about all this, 'end of the world' stuff."

"I was with her when we came here. We know what's going on and we're trying to warn everyone else. I'm asking you to trust us."

Elizabeth still wasn't buying it. For all she knew, she could be the terrorist scum that was lying on the floor. Still, she still had a point. How the monsters invaded the Earth's surface was still a mystery to them. They could've come from the ground, from the skies, even from another planet. Right now, it wasn't certain where they appeared out of. And with all the commotion that was happening outside the oceans and waters, it'll be a awhile before actual research is done. The only question left was should she actually put her trust in a terrorist's crazy, yet logical explanation.

Elizabeth turned around and swung her fist. The blonde woman in front of her parried it away and threw a head kick. The two girls struck themselves into a battle of wills, throwing and defending strikes. Each one seemed to have more impact over the other as they struck the body. They threw everything that their instincts could come across and fought into a brutal stalemate. They separated and then froze in their stance.

"This should be interesting." Elizabeth said, staring down her opponent.

"Archangel," Henderson called. "You're authorized to eliminate any other personnel that get in your way. She's a liability. Take her out now."

"Sorry lady." Elizabeth told the woman in front of her. "I have to do what I can for the salvation of human kind."

The woman sighed. "Well I'm doing the same thing. Since Minene already introduced you Elizabeth, I'll introduce myself to you. My name is Aya Brea, CTI officer.

"CTI?"

"Counter Twisted Investigation. You see, monsters have invaded my world as well. Their called Twisted. We exist to eradicate them. There were other monsters that invaded as well. That was when I found a portal and I was teleported here. And that was when I met her."

"I'm sure you're here to help us as well, but I still have my orders."

"Then I'll just have to convince you the hard way. Let's go!" With that, they charged at each other, fists colliding as the battle began.

* * *

"Downtown is in flames tonight…" The reporter on the big screen television stated as there was a scene that revealed flying dragons and hulking monsters running rampant throughout the city. The reporter's voice afterwards fell upon the death ears of Michelle Rosemary. She was sitting on the couch in her black purple-stripe long sleeve shirt and black skirt; juggling three pitch black energy balls that materialized from her hands. She grew a habit of watching the news due to the powers she possessed from her heritage. The powers passed down from generations, down to every daughter in the family. However this power came with a huge price. Any other person who have had prolonged exposure to the dark energy will feel the negative effects of it. Once it gets into your system, it starts to manifest from the inside like a virus, breaking down the body. People have been known to throw up black blood, possess black veins, and bleed from their eyes, nose, and mouth. The virus slowly killed them from the inside out. Because of the deadly effects that her powers possess, she was labeled as more of an outcast rather than a hero. She has done everything to keep the people safe, destroying monsters, closing black holes to the demonic dimensions, and even stopped her mother and goddess of darkness Cassandra from consuming the world as her own dark realm, at least for now. Their rivalry wasn't done by a longshot. Even after becoming the savior of the human race, there are still others that don't appreciate her existence. It was all because of her powers that the people feared her. But it wasn't just the fact that darkness would kill them.

"Michelle," Her roommate and boyfriend Joseph Harris called from behind the counter in the kitchen. "I heard the guy. We might want to go there and check it out."

"Yeah I hear ya." She hopped from her seat on the couch and walked through the small two story house to the kitchen, hugging Joseph from behind. He turned around and gave her a soft kiss on her lips, tongue already sinking into her mouth. While the kiss was going on, the dark energy from her transferred to him. To most people, he should be dead already. However, he is the only person to be able to take in the dark powers that would kill a normal person. Every other decendant of her family had one that they had to find in order to keep her powers in check. They can be described as a catalyst, beings able to absorb all the excess dark matter and take it in as their own, making them stronger and giving them to same powers at their mate. Even with this ability, they cannot grow careless with it.

"There was a lot more than necessary." He said after they broke away. "Having a bad day?"

"Just been thinking. "

"About your mom?"

"Yeah. She brought all this on me, made me into a monster. She says that this power is a blessing. Tch, more like a curse."

"But you save lives. She just wants to convert them. That's the thing that makes you different, that people don't understand. Most of them are afraid of what you are, so they can't really understand what you have to go through."

"I guess this will be another example huh?"

"Yep. Come on, let's do this."

Michelle placed on her headphones that were connected to her MP3 player. From the headphones the loud rock and roll music played in her ears.

"Mz. Hyde huh?" He asked with a smirk. Ever since he bought her that Halestorm album, it has been her favorite song.

"It's fit me pretty well, don't you think?" She placed her hand on her hip, weight placed on one legs to look seductive.

"It sounds just like you." Joseph made his way to the door, but not before turning back to her. "Anything else you want to vent out to me other than energy?"

"Yeah, you need to shave." She began pulling on the small hairs on his chin. "Before I start pulling them out."

"But doesn't this make me look good."

"To other ladies, maybe. But I don't want you growing a beard on me and become a hillbilly superhero. It's bad for business."

"I never knew saving people was a business."

"We both can manipulate the darkness and make stuff at will. You better have made a razor blade or something and have it shaved off before we get back. Otherwise I'll rip each of those hairs off your chin."

Once they left the house, they propelled to the skies. The lyrics danced into Michelle's head as she nodded to the seductive tone in the singer's voice.

_In the Daylight,_

_I'm your Sweetheart,_

_Your goody-two-shoes prude is a work of art._

_But you don't know me,_

_And soon you won't forget,_

_Bad as can be, yeah you know I'm not so innocent._

"You think that this could be me?" Michelle asked as they zoomed past buildings, blasting away at the dragons in the skies.

"Well, you know your little counterpart right?"

"Yeah, the one that took over my body while I was fighting my mom."

"Yeah. You have that sort of Jekyll and Hyde persona. When you're in your nicest, everyone's safe. It's your other side that scares people."

"That may be it."

"Once your anger rises, so does your strength. But if you let it overcome you, then your powers become your weakness. That's what we catalyst are made for right? To quell anger?"

"Yeah."

_Welcome to the nightmare in my head,_

_(Oh god!)_

_Say hello to something scary,_

_The monster in your bed,_

_(Oh god!)_

_Just give in and you won't be sorry,_

_Welcome to my other side,_

_Hello it's Mz. Hyde!_

Their feet acted as skateboards grinding on the cables scattered across the city, dark matter sparking from their heels. The energy propelled them forward as they went on a rollercoaster ride deep into the city. Monsters were littered across the streets and crawled all over buildings. With a simple burst of dark energy, they eradicated the threat. The civilians ran away from the carnage, seeking shelter in the building and even cars. While Joseph was doing his acrobatics on the cable and shouting to show off his excitement, his words delve into Michelle's head. The day she lost control of her power was when she lost control of her body. It was the scariest feeling she's ever had in her life. Witnessing herself terrorize the city just to destroy the person she was supposed to stop, Afterwards it was like a dark cloud in her mind as if it were a dream, but she could feel ever part of that experience. She was seeing what she was doing, but she couldn't stop it. The evil within her soul and what the dark black energy possessed had corrupted her. It was true; she was two sides of a coin, one side that is clean and beautiful, shining brighter than the sun, the other side, a dirt and dark smug blacker than the night. It's said that she possessed dark energy that could block out even the brightest sunlight, but that would mean that she must not allow it.

They jumped from the cables and landed inside a theme park. Michelle then felt a strong presence behind her. She whipped her head around spotting two men at the entrance to the carnival. One of them was wearing a white collared jacket with a black sash hugging the waist. His green, slit pupil eyes were nothing short of cold. His black messy hair and pale white skin made him look like an emo kid sitting at the back of a school. A hole was visible where his sternum should be, looking like black hole. His companion was taller than him and had the same attire, except his jacket was open, revealing muscular chest and the same type of hole in his abdomen. His light blue eyes looked dull and bored. There was a piece of a mask on his right cheek, resembling a large jawbone.

"What are we doing here, Ulquiorra?" The blue eyed man asked, rubbing his light blue hair. "This doesn't make any sense."

"We came here to analyze this world for any potential threats." The green eyed man answered. His voice was even colder than his facial expression. "I told you this for the third time now. Lord Aizen needs to know what he is up against so that he can plan ahead."

"This is boring. I came here to fight. All I see out here is weaklings and cowards. If he calls that worthy, then I should've just stay in Hueco Mundo!"

"Then you haven't met us."

The two arrancars looked up at Michelle, her boyfriend at her side. Right away Grimmjow was aggravated, blood boiling from the sudden disrespect he was shown. "And who the hell are you?"

"I'm Michelle Rosemary. And he's my boyfriend Joseph Harris. We're here to put a stop to all this crap."

Grimmjow laughed, a maniacal grin on his face. "This must be some sort of joke. Two high school kids think they can beat me?"

Joseph smirked at the laughing fit Grimmjow was put under. "Glad it was funny to you Mr. Grinnjow."

The laughing stopped, replaced with anger within the first two seconds. He growled under his teeth. "The name's Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez to you, bastard!"

"Oh, looks like I struck a nerve. Don't get too upset there Grimmy, just couldn't pronounce your name right."

"You wanna die?"

"Calm down Grimmjow." Ulquiorra said. "They're trying to get under your skin. And by the looks of it, it seems to be working. This trash is nowhere near as powerful as us. It's not worth fighting them."

Michelle chuckled. "You really think that even when you don't even know us."

"Then maybe," Joseph released a large amount of dark cloud energy from his hand, a black ball of fire coming from his fingers while his veins popped from his arms in a black color. "We'll have to show them huh? I'll take care of Grimmjow Crackerjack over there." He then flew straight towards the blue-haired Espada, both fists slamming into his chest before they propelled to the skies. It left Michelle and Ulquiorra standing before each, eyes locking on each other. Michelle was a little nervous, even with the confident front that she and Joseph displayed towards their opponents. Her heart was racing. Just staring at this arrancar was something that made her skin crawl. He still kept that cold stare, no part of his body moving an inch. He might as well have been stone standing in front of her. There was no way that she could analyze him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"What we are doing here is none of your concern." He said before pulling out his sword. "What you should be concerned about is your life. Very soon, you along with millions of others will perish under the might of sheer power."

"Not while I'm around, emo boy." She shifted her body sideways into her fighting stance, leaning her weight on her front leg. She charged at her opponent, a dark energy ball formed in her hand.

"Foolish." He said.

When Michelle got within striking distance, she threw the ball at him. The ball flew into thin air, Ulquiorra nowhere to be found. She froze, taken back from the sudden disappearance of her adversary. She felt the wind carry her hair and she ducked under the swipe of Ulquiorra sword.

_Damn, he fast_. She thought before forming a shield out of the dark energy she possessed. She found herself on the defensive, blocking the sword with the shield. Ulquiorra slowly began to break her down, Throwing strikes that would drain his opponents. This was more of a test to scout his opponents. He could feel right away that her defense was weakening and delivered a hard push kick to her chest. It sent Michelle crashing into a merry-go-round. Michelle tore off one of the horses with her bare hands and held the metal bar handle in her like a sword. Her black-colored veins were visible in her hands as she carried it. She swung the weapon at him. He slipped every strike that she threw and sliced the bars with his sword. Michelle caught the horse part of it and threw it at him, missing again. Ulquiorra appeared before her at lightning speed, kicking her in the back and sending her into a prize stand.

"Such trash." He stated as he held his hand behind his back and his sword out. "Emotions are pointless. Fighting is pointless. You are too weak to face me, little girl."

He spoke to soon. As soon as he finished his sentence, a dark portal opened and Michelle flew out, hands clasped and slamming them into Ulquiorra's skull. She came up with a series of blows that would make Ulquiorra think twice about underestimating his opponents. He attempted to go on the defense, but it seemed every time he came into contact with the dark energy, he seemed to grow weaker. She gripped his shoulders and made another portal under him. A dark feminine monster snatched him and dragged him down inside the dark void, beating him down. Everything was black in his sights as he was pounded with punch after punch before the portal spat him back out onto the surface.

_What the hell was that?_ He asked himself. He rose to his feet and looked at the girl he was facing.

"You were saying about me being trash." She asked in a joking manner.

"Looks like I've underestimated you." Ulquiorra said. "You'll definitely be a threat to his plans."

"What plans? Who the hell are you talking about?"

"Lord Aizen plans to rule the worlds around you with an iron fist. And right now, he is putting everything together in order to make sure that he'll conquer all." He rushed in and clashed with Michelle, who materialized a dark sword from her hands.

"You said worlds. By worlds you mean there are others you're invading?"

Ulquiorra kicked her away. "Yes."

_That must be where all of these things are coming from. _"But why?"

"Dominance. We shall reign supreme and—"

"Ugh, enough of these bullshit riddles!" Michelle clashed swords with him again. This time, the fury that boiled in her blood carried her striking. A dark aura began surrounding her body. In turn, it strengthened her attacks. Her anger drove her to overpower the swordsman, but her aggressiveness left openings for Ulquiorra to attack.

The tide was shifting into his favor now. His quick combination of attacks only increasing his momentum. Before he could deliver the final blow, she disappeared from his sight, leaving a dark aura of where she used to be. Just as soon as he lost sight of her, he felt the force of a powerful kick crack into his skull. Michelle sent him into the air and landed a successions of punches and kicks. She smirked and motioned her hands forward as if trying to cast a spell. The aura followed her commands and caught him in mid-air. She shifted her hands to flip him upside down before throwing them down. Ulquiorra went for a ride all the way back down to the ground, head and neck slamming into it. Michelle landed on ground, finger pointed at her opponent.

"This bullshit ends now!" She screamed before giving the thumbs down.

"You're going to pay for that." He said before unleashing a powerful cero. Michelle created a portal in front of her and the beam went inside. The power from it was transferred as dark matter into her body.

"Whew, that felt good." She commented, whipping her orange colored hair.

"Damn you!" He charged as her.

_Got emo boy mad now._ With a scream, she unleashed another wave of energy and increased her power. The fight was becoming one-sided now as Ulquiorra felt the same weakness earlier in the battle. This time, it was even stronger than before. He could barely defend himself against her attacks. One after another they landed into his body. She slung him across the park, into roller coasters, ferris wheels, and arcades. Ulquiorra only got a few small shots in, only making Michelle angry. She threw a hotdog stand in his face. She smashed her fist in his chin, sending him up into the air. Then catching him and threw him back down in a power bomb fashion. Ulquiorra crawled to his knees, drained of energy with his sword at his side.

"Haha," She laughed. "Never knew I had it in me."

"Dammit." He said. His breath was heavy in his voice. "How?"

"My dark powers are able to drain a fighter's spirit overtime. More I increase my power, the stronger it is."

_Is she telling me that it was inevitable that I would lose?_ Ulquiorra attempted to rise again, but His arms were too weak, one of them dangling at his side. _If only I can summon my Resurreccion._ Right after he opened his mouth to call to his zanpaukuto, a ball gag materialized in his mouth followed by dark bindings to hold him in place.

The dark teenaged girl smirked at her quick work, even though she knew it wouldn't hold him too long. Even after her easy victory, the powers were starting to take its toll on her body. If she didn't use the dark energy's presence to defeat him however, then she would've been killed. He was an even harder opponent than her mother with just his presence alone. The amount of energy it took to keep up with him was overwhelming to her body. She knew that she had to at least stay in a happy mood so that the transformation process would slow down. If she gets angry, her inner self will emerge and no one will be safe.

"That should be fitting for an emo boy like you." She said, smiling at her BDSM handy work. "You be a good boy while I take care of your friend."

Michelle looked up in the sky and saw her boyfriend battling Grimmjow. He was being overpowered by the crazed man. Grimmjow's smile was from ear to ear the entire fight. He knew that the kid didn't have much power left. He just needed a few more heavy attacks and the boy would falter. Joseph was trying his best to avoid the contact, but his opponents speed and strength proved to have been the ultimate challenge of his stamina and toughness. The blows that he took sapped his strength. Even with the darkness at his side to slow Grimmjow down. His powers weren't fully developed and chiseled like his girlfriend's energy. Sooner or later he was going to need her help.

"Pathetic!" Grimmjow screamed as he laughed. One powerful push kick later Joseph was sent flying into a concrete pillar. His limp body fell to the ground below with a thud, unable to continue fighting.

"Joe!" Michelle shouted before flying over to him. She could feel that he was just unconscious, the exhaustion taking its toll. She looked up at Grimmjow, his smile needing surgical removal off his face. Her ever rising anger was becoming inevitable. "You're gonna pay for that, asshole!"

"Wanna end up like your weak boyfriend?" He asked, loving the euphoria that the fighting was bringing him. His bordom was now long gone. "I'm nothing like that lacky Ulqiuorra. You don't know what you're getting into lady."

"I'm getting into the business of kicking your ass! Come on!"

* * *

Elizabeth crashed into a fish tank on the far side of the bar. The glass gave in to force, bursting and sending a wave of water and fish on top of her. She knew she shouldn't have faced her after an all-out battle with the demi-god Minene. Now she had to deal with another elite fighter that had a unique power. Outside of hand-to-hand combat, she has the ability to dive into a person's conscious. This has happened to Elizabeth on more than one occasion and it left more than a few openings for Aya to capitalize with violent combinations. Her defense was thrown off. She didn't know how to counter the warping of minds. Even when she knew it was coming, she couldn't find a way to stop it. Inside her mind, it felt like she was beating herself.

_What the hell?_ Elizabeth screamed at herself. Aya was basically a soldier just like her, wanting to do her job for the sake of the people. She specialized in weaponry and close-quarters combat. She got plenty of shots in on the CTI agent, but she was being destroyed in the mental department. And she knew without a clear head, the body will reflect on it. In a last ditch effort, she pulled out her MP7 submachine gun and fired. Aya ducked behind the bar counter, feeling the bullets whizz past her head and hit the bottles on the shelf. She had to crawl down away from the gunfire, feeling the glass shards fall on top of her. The forty bullets in Elizabeth's magazine ran out, forcing her to reload. Another opportunity presented itself for Aya. She tossed up a flash grenade in the air. When Elizabeth spotted the explosive, it was too late. Aya shot the grenade and it flashed in her opponent's eyes. Elizabeth was too dazed to avoid a kick to the face.

_Now to end this._ Aya said in her mind. _I have to make sure not to kill her though, she's not the enemy._ With her powerful Overdive ability, she used her brain and push forward through Elizabeth's mind like a bullet. The pain that the soldier felt when she felt Aya run through her mind was beyond words. She couldn't even scream. It felt as if she was knocked out by a mixed martial artist in a MMA fight. Her body went limp and she fell with a twist of her body. Aya dusted off her pants. There were numerous cuts and rips on them from her fight, but she was barely injured. "Look, I'm not here to fight you."

It took a long moment for Elizabeth to wake up from her unconscious state. A groan escaped her lips when she tried to breathe for the first time after being knocked out. She crawled up to her knees, the look of pure defeat on her face. It was clear she was not in the mood to waste time. "You better have a good explanation about all this."

"Please," Aya extended her hand out towards the ISA agent. "You have to trust me."

* * *

_**The fate of the world is put in jeopardy. Other monstrous worlds are invading Elizabeth's home. After allying with Aya, will she be able to overcome the invasion before the world is destroyed?**_

_**Elizabeth def. Minene Uryuu**_

_**Michelle Rosemary def. Ulquiorra**_

_**Grimmjow def. Joseph Harris**_

_**Aya Brea def. Elizabeth**_


End file.
